


Suma de fallos

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, M/M, Self-Destruction, Twincest off screen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Al menos podrías explicarme?<br/>—Mientras toco no pienso...<br/>Es algo personal, su catarsis cuando el resto de salvavidas falla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suma de fallos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



> Podría decirse que está algo basado en [esta imagen](https://33.media.tumblr.com/f8650b1bd25d094078d5ec95e449c99d/tumblr_nqj39qN1WP1usy98wo2_500.gif), pero más se lo atribuyo a M-kun.

No es una costumbre que vino con la mudanza a Los Angeles. Tampoco es saludable ni de conocimiento de las personas más cercanas a él. Quizá eso es lo principal, que sea una actividad que le pertenece solo a él, de principio a fin. Sin flashes ni reflectores; sin Bill, sin Ria, sin “aliens”. Tiene las manos agarrotadas, le duelen los músculos de la espalda porque es incapaz de mantener una posición que no le destroce la columna, y el agotamiento es casi superior a su deseo de regresar a casa. Pero se siente en calma.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta Bill cuando entra a la sala.

Tom evalúa a su gemelo antes de contestar. Está sentado en uno de los sillones, perros a su alrededor previo a que se desperecen para ir a saludarlo, haciendo alboroto y meneando las colas. Su laptop se encuentra en su regazo, su cabello es de recién levantado y viste pijama. Es un día cualquiera de la rutina desordenada que llevan dentro y fuera del estudio. Pasan días enteros trabajando en una misma canción, y semanas sin hacerlo; hablan poco con Gustav y Georg que se encuentran al otro lado del planeta, y salen frecuentemente a cenas y de parranda.

Hacen promesas de que su quinto álbum saldrá _pronto_ cuando, en realidad, nadie sabe nada.

Tom termina de mimar a sus mascotas, se sienta al costado de Bill, y solo entonces responde alzando un hombro. —En la motocicleta, por ahí.

—¿Toda la noche? —Asiente—. Uhm… ¿Quieres que te haga de comer?

Con un bostezo, Tom se niega. Se fija en su teléfono que van a ser las seis de la mañana.

—Prefiero descansar. ¿Ordenamos pizza más tarde?

—Como quieras.

Bill le sonríe y Tom devuelve el gesto. Ya en su habitación, le envía un mensaje a Ria y conversa por breves minutos con su madre. Luego se da una ducha rápida, relajando la tensión con el agua caliente. El cuerpo no va a dejar de dolerle por el sobreesfuerzo hasta siquiera pasados un par de días, sin embargo, la purga que ha realizado le sirve para soportar contratiempos, discusiones y deseos de arrancarse las trenzas. Es un intercambio justo.

—¿Te molesta la compañía? —pregunta Bill desde la puerta abierta.

—No —contesta Tom con franqueza, sin dejar de secarse el cabello con la toalla.

Bill carga su portátil en un brazo y en cuestión de segundos, tanto él como los perros están instalados en la amplia cama. Tom lo contempla un rato navegando por Instagram hasta que se queda dormido.

 

A veces solo espera que llegue a ese día.

A veces no lo necesita en mucho tiempo.

 

Cuando ha repasado una y otra vez el arreglo de guitarra de una canción sin que le satisfaga, toma aire. Cuando resopla de manera consecutiva, y el deseo de apagar en la frente de Bill el cigarrillo que tiene entre los labios es insoportable, toma aire con más desesperación. En un salto se levanta de su asiento y abandona la sala de grabación murmurando palabras vagas al resto. En la calle finaliza el pitillo y examina a la gente pasar. Ellos no le prestan atención, cada quien sumergido en sus propios problemas. A veces le hace una llamada a Andreas o algún familiar, otras responde el mensaje que Ria le envió horas atrás. Sigue fumando, bebe un café de la máquina expendedora del tercer piso, y eventualmente está listo para regresar sobre sus pasos y reiniciar.

En ocasiones particulares, lo que necesita es comunicarle a Bill que el día ha finalizado para él y encaminarse hacia donde está su motocicleta, sea en el estacionamiento del estudio o en el garaje de su casa. Cuando tiene enfrente la máquina, se pone el casco, cierra su chaqueta y prende el motor. Al escuchar su rugido el aire vuelve a llegar a sus pulmones. Al recorrer las calles a velocidad y sentir el viento, la paz le invade.

Si eso no le basta para apaciguarse, sabe que está jodido.

 

Bill parece estar deprimido. Otra vez. Deprimido y furioso. Tom ha preferido mantenerse al margen de sus relaciones amorosas, aunque esta va durando varios meses y con el pasar de las semanas, la dificultad y el amor parecen incrementar.

—Ella me ve como un maldito chiste —gruñe Bill entre dientes, ingresando a la cocina. Uno de sus perros ladra y Tom guarda su comentario.

Es una mujer impresionante, lo sabe, ¿pero considerar a su también impresionante gemelo como una broma? Ni aquí ni en Japón. Excepto que Bill luce como si sus prioridades han ido mutando y señalárselo no va a acarrear más que rencillas y discusiones con las que Tom no puede lidiar. Es una batalla perdida, lo sabe de antemano.

—Pero la quieres, ¿no? —dice al fin.

Otro gruñido, sin embargo, no hay negación. Ambos saben que Bill se está metiendo en la boca del lobo… «De la loba», aclara Tom en su mente y sonríe de lado sin gracia. Así como es imponente, bella y varios años mayor a ellos, la amante de Bill también tiene poder. Es un paquete difícil de resistir, supone. Tan distinto al de las fans que venderían su alma por una noche con Bill Kaulitz, cantante de Tokio Hotel.

—El problema es que no sé si ella me quiere a mí —replica Bill después de varios minutos en silencio. Su tono de voz es dubitativo, con ojeriza, y Tom vuelve a guardarse otro comentario.

 

En el pasado, Bill podía tener relaciones, demarcando bien lo que era casual de lo que tenía un peso real. Entre giras, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y acoso, casi no había ocasión para una de ningún tipo.

En el presente, con libertad y ganas de experimentar, Bill se entrega.

 

Tom tiene dos dedos de frente, incluso más. Sabe que no tiene verdadero talento para tocar la guitarra, pero también sabe que su empeño y habilidad no los posee cualquiera. Mueve sus dedos con lentitud sobre el piano y el sonido alcanza sus oídos. Le falta cierta práctica, pero se halla cerca de dominar la melodía de la nueva balada que ha sacado con Bill y el equipo. Con una sonrisa, vuelve la vista a las primeras notas del pentagrama para iniciar de nuevo. No domina a la perfección las ochenta y ocho teclas ni los tres pedales, pero puede fingir muy bien que lo hace. Ha invertido muchas horas en ello. Sabe de música, sabe qué se espera de él, y lo pongan adelante de un piano de cola, uno vertical o un teclado electrónico, actuará como si hubiera nacido para producir cadencias dulces, rápidas o taciturnas.

— _Run, Run, Run_ será un éxito —dice Bill, sentándose a su lado y con una sonrisa que indica que realmente lo cree.

Tom vuelve a sonreír.

 

Los problemas son varios, más de los que le caben en las manos.

Al inicio era tan sencillo, Ria era la comprensión personificada. Comprendía si respondía sus mensajes y llamadas pasadas varias horas. O si no lo hacía. Si cancelaba una cita por un imprevisto surgido en relación a la banda o a su familia. Sabía y aceptaba que Bill era primero en su lista de prioridades porque sus circunstancias, sentimientos y esencia misma lo situaban ahí. Pero los aniversarios fueron juntándose uno tras otro y ya no fue suficiente.

Entonces el entendimiento se fue convirtiendo en exigencias y Tom, genuino Kaulitz, obstinado, orgulloso, le tuvo que hacer frente a discusiones y querellas cada vez más desgastantes hasta que quedó lo que tienen actualmente. Un _algo_ que no satisface a ninguna de las partes involucradas y que se puede resumir a compañía forzada. Ria es parte ineludible de su círculo más próximo, así que quiera o no, está allí, y en oportunidades, gana el deseo y recuerdos de cuando era fácil y agradable.

En ocasiones también ganan las batallas y los reclamos, y acaban peleando como si nunca hubieran entablado el diálogo definitivo de “no podemos seguir así”. De esos altercados siempre sale extenuado y vacío, con anhelo traicionero de regresar al pasado y jamás cruzar palabra con esa bella mujer de facciones exóticas.

O de tal vez no haber dejado que su relación se deteriorara tanto. No lo sabe con precisión.

 

De cuando en cuando, con su bandeja de entrada revisada, Bill lejos y su mente aturdida, lo que hace es navegar por Youtube, escuchar melodías, conocidas y desconocidas, buscar partituras y armar popurrís de diferentes géneros musicales. Los que más suele interpretar son de rock de los setentas y ochentas, pero es mejor no descartar nada.

Llegar a ese punto es saludable.

También lo sería si simplemente disfrutara el tocar el piano ante un público, en ocasiones reducido, en otras no; un músico más sin renombre entre los miles y miles que hay en California. El improvisar, el estar en el centro del escenario, pero no ser el verdadero protagonista. Lo sería, sin embargo, no queda ahí.

Tom parpadea y siente que la vista le arde, señal de que por fin la fatiga está ganando terreno. Imprime unas tablaturas, guarda algunos marcadores y borra señal de lo que ha estado haciendo.

 

La pelea con Bill ha sido monumental y ponzoñosa. Lo que Tom quería hacer era salir de la casa, reventando la puerta sin importarle si los goznes cedían, y conducir su motocicleta hasta que la sangre dejara de hervirle. Y hubiese sido así si no fuera por su compromiso de asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shay.

Le cuesta horrores arrastrarse a la casa del productor y su esposa, y fingir que no quiere cometer homicidio contra el hombre que ha llegado antes y está destilando encanto y sexualidad. Alguien que es idéntico a él debajo del tinte de cabello, la indumentaria de diseñador, los tatuajes, las sonrisas y la hipocresía.

Evita con destreza los grupos en los que Bill es el centro de atención; asimismo, evita que su mirada se centre en el talle de su gemelo y evade conversaciones que lo involucren. El alcohol con el que no deja de inundar su sistema también es de gran ayuda y casi siente que ha salido victorioso de la reunión social, cuando se le ocurre ir por otro trago y alejarse de la hermosa morena con la que está flirteando.

—Veo que discutiste con Bill —observa una voz femenina desde su derecha en la barra. Tom no se sobresalta ni quita la vista de las manos del barman que hacen su pedido—. Lo siento, sé cuánto te afecta —continúa ante su silencio.

—Sí…

Había estado por contestarle a Ria que lo que sucediera con Bill no era de su incumbencia, pero ese lado de adolescente agresivo se le había pulido con el tiempo y la madurez adquirida. Recibe su copa y le da un sorbo, el deseo de regresar con la morena, desvanecido.

—No te había visto —dice Tom a continuación y Ria le sonríe, la cascada de su lacio cabello castaño cayendo sobre su hombro.

—Llegué tarde. Te vi bastante entretenido, por eso no me acerqué a saludar.

Por compromiso, Tom busca dentro de sí de nuevo el deseo de regresar hacia donde estaba hablando con la morena, y aunque recuerda sus largas piernas y sus labios carnosos, es labor inútil. Hace un mohín, despectivo, y aprieta el puño que tiene libre cuando le llega la risa estruendosa e inconfundible de su hermano. No quiere girar, seguro de encontrarlo peligrosamente cerca.

La mano de Ria de súbito en su cuello es cálida, familiar.

Es probable que sea un error, lo sabe desde ya. Le da una mirada de reojo a la mujer con la que ha compartido tanto, rememorando gritos agresivos y gemidos. De pronto, se siente tan ebrio y derrotado, que lo único que quiere es su _hogar_. El único problema es que Tom perdió su hogar el mismo instante en el que abandonó por primera vez la casa materna con aspiraciones de ser una estrella musical internacional.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —Ria eleva ambas cejas y niega. Tom revisa en su reloj que dentro de poco serán las nueve de la noche—. Creo… creo que me iré. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Podríamos ir a cenar y dar un paseo en el boulevard.

Es una invitación tranquila, que en sí no aspira concretar. La sonrisa de Ria le contesta antes de que haya una respuesta verbal. Tom ofrece su brazo después de apurar lo que le queda en su copa, y se van.

 

—Eres muy bella, Riri —susurra. Lo piensa, lo cree. El cuerpo suave, con curvas en los lugares correctos, y dispuesto bajo él, se siente bien.

El alcohol en su sangre se ha evaporado, tiene la cabeza lúcida y a pesar de saber que es un error, sigue dispuesto a cometerlo. Sería una vez más, nada cambiaría. A la mañana siguiente, luego de una noche apasionada, se plantearían el volver. Desayunarían, charlarían con calma y Ria diría que quiere más, y Tom replicaría que dio todo lo que pudo.

Un jadeo muy quedo llega hasta sus oídos cuando baja la mano y apresa un pecho con gentileza. Todavía tiene su ropa, a diferencia de Ria. Empieza a besar el cuello, sigue el pulso y llega al pecho que tiene sujetado, reemplazando los dedos con su lengua.

Es piel conocida, disfrutada muchas veces. Sabe cómo prolongar el placer y dejarla agotada hasta el mediodía; sabe dónde besar y tocar; sabe el dolor de sus uñas clavadas en su espalda… Pero también sabe lo penetrante de sus miradas de disgusto y decepción, el modo en el que sus facciones se deforman cuando está vociferando y el llanto no se detiene.

Igual quiere continuar, Tom en serio lo quiere. Su cabeza le indica que el desfogue del sexo, el limbo temporal, le beneficiará. Una parte suya, la que debería entrar en protagonismo, no está de acuerdo. Quiere desesperarse, dejar que se manifieste su orgullo de hombre herido, pedirle a Ria ayuda o recurrir a su imaginación y a la memoria para excitarse. Sin embargo, Tom roza la apatía. No tiene una maldita erección y el hecho no le perturba.

Una risita amarga huye desde su garganta.

—Debo irme, lo siento.

Ria trata de impedírselo, llena de incredulidad, y se inventa una buena excusa empleando el vocablo mágico, “Bill”. Ante esto, la mujer retrocede, alerta y preguntándose hasta cuándo será así. Y aunque nadie lo dice en voz alta, lo que se oye es _siempre_.

 

L.A. cuenta con incontables aspectos positivos. Lo principal es lo anónimos que son, gozar el lujo de salir a cualquier lado sin tener una horda de fanaticada persiguiéndolos. Antes tenían que tomar medidas tan ridículas como alquilar toda una sala de cine si querían disfrutar de una película y andar con guardaespaldas pegados a sus talones hasta para la actividad más ridícula y mundana. Ahora no. Poseen la capacidad de “ser uno más del montón”. Comprar un café en Starbucks, comer en un restaurante sin preocuparse de que alguien vaya a acercarse a pedir una foto o un autógrafo, salir a un club nocturno, y fumar y beber.

Tras unos pocos años transcurridos, Tom encuentra otra cosa igual de provechosa. No se acuerda bien cómo empezó. Probablemente fue poco después de comprar su moto, y sin duda, había discutido de forma acalorada con Bill.

Los lugares de entretenimiento son innumerables en la ciudad, lo ha comprobado más de una vez. Pubs, clubes, tabernas. Desde aquellos con exclusivas zonas VIP donde seguro te toparás con alguna celebridad hollywoodense y cada shot de tequila cuesta lo que una botella en un supermercado, a esos tugurios de mala muerte con piso pegajoso e intenso olor a trago y drogas. Lugares con bandas en vivo que te destrozan los oídos a pequeños conjuntos de música jazz. Con DJs y sus mezclas electrónicas que te provocan saltar hasta no sentir las piernas a música latina donde debes demostrar que no tienes cemento en los pies.

A Tom, la verdad, la mayoría de esos sitios le tiene sin cuidado. Él sigue a Bill, él sigue a Shiro y Shay, él sigue a Ria. A ambientes privados y que escasos pueden costear, con gente bella y joven divirtiéndose a su alrededor. Sin dificultades, sin trabas.

Es solo cuando su cabeza quiere explotar y el corazón le pesa como un ancla, cuando el único requisito indispensable e importante es que haya un piano. El resto viene y va.

 

Dinero en el bolsillo, su identificación, cigarrillos y cierta noción de a qué dirección ir. No hace falta más.

Le es fácil aceptar que la discusión con Bill fue la primera gran detonación que lo mandó a la mierda. Ese gemelo suyo con el que no puede vivir y, a su vez, sin el que no puede sobrevivir. Sin ese elemento probablemente aún estaría en la mansión de los Todd divirtiéndose y embriagándose.

¿Por qué pelearon? Tom absorbe de su cigarrillo con fuerza. «¿Importa?» La razón se le diluye entre ladridos humanos y de perros, entre una carcajada sarcástica de Bill y la amenaza implícita de pasar a los golpes.

Cuando llega a su destino, se alivia al ver que el piano está desocupado. Suele ser así y de no haber sido el caso, conoce más sitios a los cuales enrumbarse, pero es mejor de este modo. Habla con el encargado que ya lo conoce, acuerdan un pago ridículo, y Tom se sienta en la banquilla. Sin calentar los dedos, sin alinear la columna como sabe que debe hacerlo, se entrega.

Borra a Bill, borra a Ria, y borra la vaga frustración con su pene por haberse negado a colaborar.

 

Han pasado quince minutos, ¿o quizá dos horas? No lo sabe.

Lo que sabe es que los músculos de sus brazos están acalambrados y el dolor conocido en sus muñecas ha aparecido. Cada vez que resurge de una de esas noches fatídicas, sospecha que el sobreesfuerzo descomunal le ha provocado una tendinitis que afectará negativamente su carrera musical. Cuando comprueba que la sensibilidad y el dolor van disminuyendo con el paso de los días, se embarga de alivio, pensando que para la siguiente no debe ser tan irresponsable e idiota. Pero siempre vuelve a serlo.

Con una técnica que apenas llega a ser decente, un repertorio modesto si es que no hay partituras disponibles, Tom siente que necesita tocar hasta que ya no puede más. Y es ahí donde traspasa el límite de lo saludable a lo perjudicial.

Cuando el martirio físico es intolerable y es obligado a abandonar el local porque va a cerrar, recién se marcha. Adolorido en distintas zonas, entumecido y destrozado. Con la mente en blanco.

Los problemas no desaparecen, es verdad; in embargo, el sonido melódico del piano, el ambiente del tugurio en el que ha estado metido a voluntad, son suficientes.

 

Como el bar se ubica en un sótano y los cigarrillos, entre otras cosas que se pueden fumar, son permitidos, la circulación de aire es muy pobre. Por eso, aspira profundamente al salir, cubriéndose los ojos del sol que pinta en el horizonte tonos anaranjados y amarillos. Lo primero que hace es estirar las piernas y brazos, evaluando su estado general.

Se encuentra ligeramente mareado por la súbita inhalación de oxígeno, por la claridad después de horas en un sitio con iluminación escasa, y por supuesto, el dolor. En su nuca, espalda, brazos, antebrazos, muñecas, piernas… Todo, básicamente.

—Nada nuevo —murmura, aunque se desmiente al siguiente instante cuando ve rastros de sangre en algunos dedos.

Una inspección más cuidadosa le indica que de tanto darle a las teclas se le han formado callosidades y que estas, a su vez, se han rajado.  Esta vez se ha molido los dedos, de forma literal.

Mientras espera a ver un taxi vacío en la avenida, introduce la mano en su bolsillo por instinto. Lo ha tenido en silencio desde que dejó la casa de Ria y no se sorprende cuando ve más de diez llamadas perdidas, tres mensajes de voz y cinco de texto. El único mensaje que lee es el que proviene de Bill: «Te espero en casa, imbécil». La sonrisa y el bufido simultáneo se le congelan cuando el calvario físico al que se ha sometido se deja sentir en una sola estocada. Es como si una anestesia imaginaria se hubiera desvanecido repentinamente, o como si su cerebro restableciera una conexión fallida en su sistema nervioso.

A diferencia de la anterior vez, Bill no está en la sala rodeado de sus mascotas, y de alguna manera, Tom se lo agradece. Saluda a los perros que han salido a darle la bienvenida, llena un bowl de hielo y sumerge ahí las manos después de lavárselas. El frío le insensibiliza un poco, sin embargo, el dolor no se detiene en ningún otro lado. Necesita urgente una ducha de agua caliente y dormir.

Espera a que el agua hierva sin sacar sus manos del bowl y luego se hace una infusión de manzanilla, obsequio de su madre.

Sosteniendo la taza con congoja, va hacia su habitación y gruñe cuando ve que es allí donde Bill está.

—Tom —le saluda, clavándole la mirada.

Bill no es de tener el sueño ligero, lo cual le hace asumir que apenas estaba adormitado.

—Hey.

—Tus dedos están sangrando —expone Bill de inmediato con el ceño fruncido, levantándose para aproximarse.

Tom no quiere hacer esto. Lo que quiere es un baño y sumergirse en sus sábanas por tres días seguidos.

—¿Te has peleado? —insiste Bill, quitándole la taza y depositándola en el velador—. No tendría mucho sentido… Ugh, Tom, ¡dime algo!

Con la sensación de déja vù, Tom se empieza a desvestir. Habían discutido porque Bill no quiso contarle qué estaba sucediendo con la mujer con la que sale. La impotencia de no poder ayudar a su gemelo lo había trastocado.

 _Ja_.

—Estoy bien, solo cansado —responde.

—Tus manos están destruidas y tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Estoy bien —repite, pero Bill no cede.

Le ayuda a la fuerza a terminar de desnudarse, tempera el agua para él, y en un acto que no ocurría hacía muchos meses, le da masajes. Sus músculos agarrotados se lo agradecen bastante, pero nada supera al sentimiento agridulce y olvidado de ser objeto de la preocupación de Bill.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Tom?

—Nada —responde y Bill suspira.

No quiere pronunciar: «He encontrado un método de escape. No es saludable, pero podría ser peor».

No quiere escuchar un sermón de Bill. No quiere tenerlo vigilante. Aunque tal vez… _No,_ no quiere. Tampoco quiere tener tendinitis o, en una de esas noches, hacer algo más que destruirse físicamente.

Porque ha habido días peligrosos. Ebrios, drogadictos, mujeres letales, y su estado mental no es el mejor para tomar decisiones correctas. Pero calla, y Bill no presiona; en cambio, le hace ingerir una pastilla para dormir que le garantizará descanso sin interrupciones. Después saca a los perros de su dormitorio y le da un pequeño tirón del cabello.

—Tomi —expresa con simpleza.

Tom se gira en la cama para acomodarse y esperar a que la pastilla haga efecto. Escucha que Bill cierra la puerta tras él y una nueva melodía se forma en su mente.

Es probable que la olvide para cuando despierte; también puede ser que la recuerde y, con más trabajo, y colaboración de su hermano, sea una nueva canción del disco.

Puede que sea un error más.

Antes de que sus párpados caigan pesados, Bill regresa y le echa desinfectante a sus manos y cubre las heridas con gasa y cinta microporosa. No hablan, ni siquiera se miran. Tom no le agradece el cuidado y Bill no le vuelve a pedir que le cuente qué sucede.

 

Tom observa a su hermano mientras sigue haciendo su secuencia de pesas. L.A. vino acompañado de muchas novedades, entre ellas el hecho de que Bill empezara a ejercitarse. Han pasado más de tres semanas desde el episodio anterior, y todavía se siente ligeramente incómodo pensando al respecto. Bill nunca debió enterarse que había algo mal con él, es como si se hubiera arruinado algo. Lo único bueno es que su gemelo no ha mencionado el tema.

—¿Cómo vas? —pregunta cuando Bill deja las mancuernas y toma un gran sorbo de agua.

—Bien —le responde—. Acabé la rutina... —Bill se le queda mirando, formulándole de forma tácita una pregunta que Tom no logra entender.

—A mí me faltan un par de series de piernas. ¿Nos vemos en casa?

Bill abre la boca como si quisiera refutarle, pero lo que hace es sonreír e ir en dirección a los vestidores. Tom no deja las máquinas por veinte minutos más y cuando llega a las duchas, Bill ya no está. Siente alivio al constatarlo.

La casa se halla vacía, ni siquiera sus perros están debido a su baño bimensual. Saca una lata de cerveza y la bebe en la sala, viendo TV y relajado. Bill le ha mandado un mensaje sobre su paradero, avisándole que no regresará hasta la noche.

Cuando finaliza su cerveza, va hacia al estudio y empieza a trabajar en una canción nueva. Es la misma cuya tonada le ha estado persiguiendo. «¿En qué momento la música se volvió complicada?», la pregunta lo acosa desde que acabaron el último tour. Las letras y las melodías solo fluyen cuando les apetece a ellas, la distancia con sus compañeros de banda tampoco ayuda mucho, y ni qué decir sobre sus estados de ánimo. Al paso que van, ese “el nuevo disco saldrá _pronto”_ se traducirá a _jamás_.

Conforme con un primer esbozo de melodía, va a la cocina y se prepara una cena ligera que es interrumpida por la llegada de sus perros dejados por la móvil de la veterinaria. Paga el servicio, los alimenta y vuelve a encerrarse en el estudio unas horas más. Cuando pasa de medianoche y Bill aún no llega, lo llama. Apenas le responde, sabe que algo va mal.

—¿Puedes pasar por mí, Tom? —Su voz tan neutra le da escalofríos. Responde que sí y Bill le indica una dirección y señas de cómo llegar.

Mientras conduce piensa en la mujer que Bill está frecuentando y un sabor agrio se instala en el fondo de su garganta. Eso terminará mal, lo sabe Bill, lo sabe él. Sin embargo, su hermano no sería su hermano si es que no fuera a intentar por todos los medios conseguir lo que desea: aprobación y amor correspondido. También piensa en Ria y en la cena incómoda que tuvieron con sus amigos la semana anterior; ser ignorado al punto de la descortesía era nuevo. Piensa en la chica rubia con la que tuvo sexo la tarde anterior, las mentiras irrisorias que le dijo sobre su identidad y el número telefónico que ella le dio, el cual nunca va a marcar.

 

A pesar de que el aspecto de Bill no revela nada, le es sencillo comprender que ha tenido una discusión monumental que lo dejó devastado.

«La música no es lo único que se ha vuelto complicado», concluye preparándose un té. Después se une en la terraza a Bill que toma whisky con jugo de arándano.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Lo que sigue es un silencio prolongado y Tom termina su té a sorbos antes de que haya una respuesta.

—Ella es un error —murmura Bill—, lo sé desde que la conocí, pero…

Tom asiente, entendiendo. _Pero_ el caso es que ahora ellos parecen ser un conjunto de desaciertos. En el plano profesional sus carreras no pintan bien, la industria musical despiadada está más que lista para dejarlos en el olvido. Sus vidas personales son igualmente un desastre, uno hundido en el desorden, el otro aferrándose a alguien que jamás podrá satisfacer.

Bill se para para servirse otra medida de whisky y cuando retorna, se sienta a su lado, tan pegado que Tom puede sentir su calor corporal a través de las capas de ropa.

 

Esto es algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo y Tom entra en pánico. Literalmente. Se le hace cada vez más complicado inhalar y exhalar. Sin querer despertar a Bill, se cuela fuera de la cama y va al baño, en donde se empapa la cara y el cuello con agua fría. No mira qué hora es y apenas se fija en qué ponerse. Da traspiés mientras intenta sacar su motocicleta del garaje y cuando consigue alejarse de la casa, es que recién deja de hiperventilar.

Siente culpabilidad en cantidades insanas. Sabe que Bill es también responsable por lo sucedido, sin embargo, parte de él nunca dejará de verse a sí mismo como el incitador.

No es que quiera tocar, pero acaba en uno de los bares de mala muerte que tan bien conoce. Ordena un shot de tequila y una cerveza, bebe el primero y atenúa su amargura con el segundo. Las luces lúgubres del sitio, las risas y el parloteo, el olor a perdición. Vuelve a pedir el mismo combo cuando acaba la cerveza e ignora a una muchacha que se le acerca. Mira de reojo que es castaña y bonita, demasiado joven para estar en lugares de ese tipo. Grita problemas. Tom está tentado a dejarse envolver por su encanto solamente para caer más bajo, quitarse el sabor de los besos de Bill y reemplazar el recuerdo de su piel contra la suya.

—No estoy interesado —afirma al final porque sabe que será inútil.

—¡Encima de cabrón, gay! —exclama ella a viva voz, alejándose, y varios giran en su dirección.

Tom enciende un cigarrillo. No es gay. ¿Un cabrón?, no siempre.

Bebe dos shots más con sus respectivas cervezas antes de tener deseos de regresar a casa, a Bill. Pide el piano y el barman le indica que no está el encargado, pero lo convence con unos billetes y empieza a tocar sin darse recesos excepto para pedir alcohol entre los largos popurrís. Nadie le está prestando atención a él, nadie reclama si es que comete errores en las notas o mezcla una pieza clásica con _Zoom into Me_ o _Run, Run, Run_. A ninguno de los presentes le interesa su música.

En ese estado febril, de borracho energúmeno, no dice nada cuando va al baño y la misma castaña, también visiblemente más ebria, le sigue. Espera reclamos o vociferaciones, por lo que cuando ella le sonríe y va de frente a besarlo, se deja.

Regresa al piano al cabo de quince minutos, la sensación del orgasmo combinada con suciedad y rencor. ¿Lo peor? Que el descargo ha sido inservible. Aporrea las teclas casi con ira, doblado sobre ellas y haciendo caso omiso a lo que le rodea. Toca de manera caótica, se detiene de pronto a mitad de una melodía e inicia una distinta; su cuerpo se queja por la posición castigadora y la rigidez, y no pasa mucho para que sus dedos sangren otra vez.

—Estás sangrando —señala alguien que pasa cerca de él.

Apenas registra la voz. No deja de tocar, pero se fija con cierta fascinación cómo las teclas blancas tienen rastros rosáceos y el nudo en su pecho va desatándose al fin, melodía a melodía.

Ha sido un desliz estúpido e inconsecuente. No se repetirá. Cada quien permanecerá en su esquina hasta que las caricias y los jadeos ya no resuenen en sus mentes, convirtiéndose en un recuerdo borroso. La vida seguirá después, porque son hermanos por encima de todo. Se tienen mutuamente a límites inimaginables, pero trastocar la línea imaginaria de gemelos no está permitido, lo decidieron así años atrás.

No se repetirá.

Tom sigue tocando hasta que deja de sentir la espalda y los brazos.

Sigue tocando hasta que la sangre de sus dedos ha formado una costra en las teclas y hubiera seguido sino fuera porque una figura inconfundible se para a su lado y le detiene con dos meras palabras:

—Basta, Tom.

Bill le obliga a levantarse e ir al baño. Mira con desdén los cubículos sucios, el espejo manchado, pero le hace lavar las manos.

—Te estás haciendo daño —dice con suavidad, apartando un mechón de pelo que le cae en el rostro.

—Solo toco el piano —contesta Tom, apartándose del toque con brusquedad y emprende el camino hacia la salida. Bill le sigue presuroso.

—Hacerlo hasta que estás sangrando no es sano.

—Lo sé —replica—, lo sé…

Lo sabe bien. Las heridas le arden, los músculos de su cuello, espalda baja y brazos están agarrotados. No quiere ni mover la muñeca. Llegan a la salida y Tom no deja de caminar.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? —cuestiona al doblar una esquina. Baja la velocidad, todavía es de madrugada y la cabeza le da vueltas.

—Activé el GPS de tu teléfono hace semanas —explica Bill con simpleza—. Desperté y no estabas, así que me preocupé.

—Lo que pasó…

—Lo que pasó no debe repetirse —interrumpe Bill. Tom acalla el comentario de que _siempre_ se repite, incluso si han pasado años sin intercambiar ni una mirada inapropiada—. Busquemos donde desayunar. Mandaré a recoger tu moto después, ¿sí? Además, no estás en condición de regresar por tu cuenta.

Tom eleva un hombro, indiferente. Se meten en un café que Bill aprueba luego de pasar por varios que están abiertos las veinticuatro horas. Cada uno ordena un americano sin ver el menú y Tom mira por la ventana resistiendo con valentía las ganas de pedir ir a casa en ese mismo segundo, o rogarle a Bill que vaya a una farmacia cercana y le compre pastillas para el dolor. No se lo merece.

—¿Al menos podrías explicarme?

Es… _era_ algo personal. Su catarsis cuando el resto de salvavidas fallaba. Ahora que Bill ha sido testigo, presiente que parte de su efectividad se ha desvanecido.

—Mientras toco no pienso —expone. Bill le escucha con cuidado, queriendo entenderlo, y Tom se muerde el interior de la mejilla, pero no añade más.

—Estás adolorido —expresa Bill—. Lo que sucedió entre los dos… Nos dejamos llevar… Como te dije, no se volverá a repetir. —Tom asiente—. Tampoco puede repetirse que te hagas esto. Es…

—Autodestructivo —completa Tom cuando Bill falla en encontrar el término correcto.

Bill luce una mueca, como si fuese un ataque personal. Los cafés son depositados en la mesa y Tom intenta sujetar su taza. El esfuerzo del agarre hecho por sus manos heridas frustra su intento y el líquido caliente cae en su regazo. La taza hace un pequeño estruendo al volverse pedazos y Bill se pone en pie de un salto. Inmediatamente, una camarera se aproxima para limpiar el estropicio y Tom queda inmóvil, sin reaccionar a la quemazón en sus piernas.

Ha tenido una penosa epifanía repentina. Es un músico mediocre que pertenece a una banda que no pasará a la historia, con relaciones interpersonales insatisfactorias y un historial vergonzoso de deslices cometidos con su propio gemelo.

—¿Te has ensuciado?

Las manos le tiemblan por el dolor y el alcohol que ha consumido se le junta en la garganta, provocándole náuseas. El dolor, el cansancio y el fracaso lo carcomen; la humedad en sus pantalones y lo pesada que es la presencia de Bill enfrente se juntan. Y _tiene_ que irse. Lo hace sin explicaciones y corre hacia el baño, justo a tiempo para vaciar el escaso contenido de su estómago.

Los ojos le escocen.

La _vida_ le escoce.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Tomi? —susurra Bill a su costado.

Bill no se refiere a ahí mismo sino en general, y Tom llega a murmurar un «Sí» antes de que otra oleada de vómito le haga pegar la cabeza al retrete. Su hermano se arrodilla junto a él hasta que las arcadas se detienen. Vuelve a lavarle las manos con cuidado y bromeando, dictamina que no hay salvación para sus jeans. De salida, Bill deja unos billetes para cubrir el cargo de su consumo y de la taza rota, y detiene un taxi en el que se suben sin decir más.

Una vez en casa, Bill lo dirige a su habitación donde, desde la puerta, lo vigila cuando está cepillándose los dientes para quitarse el sabor de vómito. Luego lo despoja de sus ropas y le ayuda a ponerse el pijama, descartando la idea de una ducha por el agotamiento. Bill vuelve a curar sus manos y pone un vaso grande de agua mineral en la mesa de noche. No hay un elemento sexual en el ambiente, solo dedicación.

—Vamos a buscar alguien que pueda ayudarte —promete al apagar la luz y salir del cuarto.

Tom suspira porque no lo harán. Suspira porque tendrá que cambiar obligatoriamente su forma de desfogue ya que Bill no dejará que llegue a ese extremo de nuevo, y sin extremos, no hay catarsis.

Suspira porque, en el fondo, sabe que seguirán su cauce natural. Con Tokio Hotel, con Ria, con la mujer con la que Bill está saliendo… con el incesto. Las piezas caerán en su lugar y no hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto. Sea lo que sea.

Está por caer dormido cuando se obliga a levantarse e ir en busca de Bill. Lo ubica en su habitación, tendido en la cama y revisando su teléfono. Sin hacer contacto visual, se echa a su lado y mientras está acomodándose, pone un brazo encima de la cintura de su hermano. El brillo de la pantalla desaparece y Bill también se acomoda, poniéndose de lado. Quedan dormidos en un semiabrazo que romperán al amanecer, ahuyentados por sus propios deseos y temores.


End file.
